Our Last Chance
by ReedusLover3
Summary: * Third Book, read TTS and NLTL first * Elizabeth Parrish and Daryl Dixon have gone through a lot. With the threat of the Governor looming over them, nothing will ever be the same again. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and violence
1. Chapter 1

_He's Blood_

**ReedusLover3**

**** THIS IS THE THIRD BOOK IN MY DARYL DIXON FANFICTION.**

**DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE READ TRYING TO SURVIVE**

**AND NOTHING LEFT TO LOOSE ****

"You're so beautiful." He told me and I let out a groan of pain, my skin was burning from being dragged across the pavement. "I've been waiting for you, I knew I'd find you." He sounded so excited and I let out a sob, tears rolling down my cheeks. This couldn't be happening. Martinez grabbed my hands and pulled me up and hid me behind a metal trashcan with two other men. "Get whoever the fuck is still shooting at us." He ordered and my eyes widened, Daryl!

"No, no, no..." I cried out, scared for his life and mine.

"Sh, sh, you're safe now, _mi amor_." One of the men moved around and hurried to where Daryl was. All the shooting stopped and soon it was quiet, no one was moving and I started crying harder. The other man looked down at me and recognition clouded his features. Merle.

"What the fuck?" He hissed. "Why the hell do you have her?"

"She's mine now." Martinez grinned. "I saved her." I began shaking my head at Merle and mouthed for him to help me.

"Martinez-"

"Shut the fuck up." Martinez's eyes grew dark. "Go help the Governor while I get her situated." Merle looked at me one last time and mouthed 'hold on' to me and I knew even though I had stabbed me, he was going to try and save me. Walking off, Martinez hauled me up, walking me towards his house that was across the street, making me panic. Slamming the door open he took me to the couch and threw me on it, his eyes gleaming. "You came back." He climbed over me and grinned, his eyes going over my body. Squirming away and trying to free myself he slapped me, angry. "Dumb bitch! Leaving me for that fucking redneck!"

"Let me go!" I tried to slap him but his hands restrained mine, grinning.

"Listen to me," his face came closer to mine, "next time you try to leave, I will kill you." I gulped, not wanting to anger him even more. Someone knocked on the door and Martinez let me go after giving my wrists a tight squeeze. He swung open the door and the Governor stepped in, glancing at me. "She was part of them."

"I see. I expected more from you, Elizabeth." The Governor stared at me, his one eye covered in white gauze, blood seeping through it.

"You took our friends, our family." I sat up and glared at him, glad his eye was all messed up.

"Expect to get what you deserve later tonight at the arena." Was all he said and I froze.

"What do you mean?" I stood, rushing to him but Martinez grabbed my arm.

"Let's just say your boyfriend is going to make an appearance."

"You sick fuck! What the hell do you have planned!?"

"See you later, Elizabeth." He left quickly and I struggled against Martinez's hold.

"I've missed you." Martinez whispered to me.

"You fucking touch me in any way, I will cut your dick off." I warned, pissed off. "Let me out of this house!" My hand barely reached the doorknob when Martinez pulled me back, his hands on my hips.

"Relax."

"Hands off!" I began fighting him, my arms reaching out to hit him but he shoved me away and my head slammed into the wall. Black dots swirled my vision and I groaned, my eyes drooping. "You fucking..." My words slurred and I was out.

I was half awake when he dragged me out of the house. My shirt was torn and my pants were bloody, making me cringe. Martinez didn't seem to care and led me down the street to where people were gathering. Torches were lit around this so called arena and people sat on benches, quietly looking around, nervous. When they saw me they all began shouting angry words, their eyes hard and voices rough. The only people not making comments about me was Andrea, who seemed confused, and Merle who was at my left. Martinez threw me to the ground before everyone and I looked up to see the Governor walking to the middle of the arena. I gulped and eyed him under my lashes.

"What can I say?" The Governor began with a shake of his head. "Hasn't been a night like this since the walls were completed, and I thought we were past it. Past the days where we all sat, huddled and scared in front of the tv during the early days of the outbreak. The fear we all felt then, we felt it again tonight. I failed you. I promised to keep you safe, hell, look at me!" He moved to pace around and I noticed that all the people were so entranced by Philip's words. It was all a load of crap, couldn't they see that? "I should tell you that I will protect you, that we're safe, that tomorrow we'll bury our dead but I won't. Cause I can't." I nearly sniggered, but held it in. "Cause I'm afraid. I'm afraid of terrorists who want what we have, want to destroy us! Worse, because one of those terrorists is one of our own." My eyes furrowed and that when I looked up, confused. Murmurs started through the crowd, their eyes narrowing at each other. "Merle!" I looked up at Daryl's brother to see the shocked look on his face as Martinez and another man aimed weapons at him. "The man I counted on! The man I trusted, he led them here, he let them in." A man came and took away Merle's attachable knife from his metal cap. "It was you." The Governor glared at the older man, his eyes steely. "You lied, betrayed us all." Merle was shoved into the middle of the arena as two new men brought in a man with his head covered. My breath quickened and I knew who it was immediately.

"No..." I whispered and saw Martinez glance at me, a smirk on his face.

"This is one of the terrorists." The Governor pointed at Daryl as he struggled to free himself from the grips of the men. The Governor ripped off the bag over his head and spat at his feet. "Merle's own brother." Daryl and Merle's eyes connected, both their shock and confusion evident. "Not to mention this woman over here." The Governor rounded on me and drug me up, shoving me into Merle who steadied me. Daryl's eyes widened and he moved forward to grab me, his hand gripping mine. "The woman who led on my right hand man and then left him for Merle's brother." People began shouting out the same words, 'whore', 'slut', while I glared at them all. "The woman I trusted but now I have no respect for. Now what should we do with them, huh?"

"Kill them!" People from different areas yelled down at us, making me flinch.

"No, she's mine." Martinez told the Governor over the shouting and Daryl pulled me behind him.

"No can do, Martinez." The Governor shrugged. "The people get what they want, and they want them all dead."

"You said I could keep her!"

"I never said that." His words were deadly, making tears form in my eyes.

"Daryl..." I whimpered.

"Sh, baby, it's gonna be alright." Daryl told me and I saw Merle glance between us, not believing Daryl had an ounce of love in him. I caught Andrea's eyes from the stands, her face was scared, terrified and she looked pale. The Governor walked forward, looking at Merle.

"You wanted your brother, you got him." Was all he said. Terror rose in my chest and I started hyperventilating, not wanting Daryl or myself to die, not even Merle, I didn't want him dead either. Daryl looked frightened himself, his breath coming out in pants and his hand gripping mine so tight that his knuckled were white. Andrea broke from the crowd, nearly making it to the Governor when Martinez pointed a gun at her stomach.

"Philip! He's my friend!" Andrea shouted.

"It's not up to me. The people have spoken." Philip rose his hand for silence. "I asked you where your loyalty's lie, you said here, prove it." Blood was slipping from his makeshift bandage, falling down his cheek like a tear. "Brother against brother. Winner kills the girl and then goes free. Fight to the death!"

"Philip, please!" Andrea pleaded, tears in her eyes. Daryl pulled me closer, not wanting to loose me. He looked me in the eyes and gave me a hard, passionate kiss before pulling away to look at his brother.

"Ya'll know me!" Merle shouted. "I'm gonna do, whatever I gotta do, to prove-" He paused to slam Daryl in the stomach, causing me to fall to the ground with him. "-that my loyalty-" a kick was sent into Daryl's side and I grabbed his hand. "-leads to this town!"

"Merle! Stop!" I screamed, not wanting to see Daryl in pain. Merle didn't have any of it, sending more kicks into Daryl and making him spit up blood. It wasn't long until walkers were brought out on leading poles, making me cry harder. As Merle went to send a kick in Daryl's direction, Daryl slammed his hand down on Merle's, making his brother turn away. Daryl took his chance and stood, launching himself at Merle, only to fall back to the ground. Both brothers had their hands around each others necks as the men holding the walkers closed in on them. I was grabbed by a man and he shoved me into a walker, making me let out a scream as I kicked myself away. The walker's jaws nearly latched onto my arm but I had moved away quick enough. Then in a flash both brothers were up, back to back, with their fists raised. Both started landing punches on the walkers surrounding them, shoving them away. Before anything could happen, shots were fired and the walkers started dropping like flies and so did the people. Ducking down further I felt someone grab me and I looked up to see Martinez trying to take me away.

"No!" I felt his hand grip my hair and painfully tug me away. "Daryl! Merle!" I screamed out and both brothers looked up in time to see Martinez pulling me away. My scalp burned and I started digging my feet into the ground, hoping to slow him down.

"Think you were gonna get away this easy?" Martinez laughed, his hand not leaving my hair. Smoke began filling the arena from flash bangs that had been let loose and I knew this was it, I was going to either die or be taken.

"Let me go!" I yelled again. "DARYL!" I let out a ear piercing scream, hoping to God he or Merle would at least save me. Suddenly his hand left my hair and I fell forward, touching my skull, feeling the soreness. A new hand grabbed me and grabbed me bridal style and I knew it was Daryl by the way his hands felt.

"Let's go!" I heard Daryl shout at Merle as he ran with me in his arms.

"Daryl!" I heard Rick's voice and then he was running beside us, towards the exit of Woodbury. When we were just in front of the wall Daryl put me on my feet and gave me a nod. "You are not going anywhere with us!" Rick hissed to Merle who was trying to help us out.

"Are we really gonna have this conversation now?" Merle asked, annoyed.

"Rick, come on, we gotta go!" Daryl was looking behind him, worried. We all moved, and slid in between an open metal sheet into the unprotected street. Walkers were moving towards us, obviously interested in the loud shots and bangs. "Let's go!" Daryl ordered, following his older brother towards the woods with me on his tail. Rick reluctantly followed with Maggie behind him. We ran for about half a mile as the sun started rising, making the ground more visible. I knew we were close to where we had left the SUV before and I nearly cried in relief. It was over.

"Glenn!" Rick harshly whispered from the tree line when we saw the car in sight.

"Rick." Glenn's voice was barely audible. "Thank God." He and Michonne met us halfway.

"Now we gotta a problem here and I need you to back up." Rick held out his hand when Michonne and Glenn caught sight of Merle. Glenn immediately took his gun out and Michonne took her katana out, raising it.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Glenn shouted as Rick tried to calm him down. Maggie joined Glenn and pointed her gun at Merle too.

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne ground out with her sharp weapon resting in front of Rick's face.

"Put it down!" I yelled at all of them.

"He helped us get out of there." Daryl stated, his hand blocking Glenn's gun. "Drop it."

"Yeah, right after he beat the shit outta you!" Rick hissed.

"Hey, we both took our licks, man." Merle leaned up against a tree.

"Jackass." Daryl hissed at his brother.

"Enough!" Rick ordered.

"Get that thing outta my face!" Daryl snarled at Glenn who had shoved his gun right into him. Merle started laughing, his face twisted into a smirk.

"Look like you're goin' native, brotha!" Merle laughed and Daryl swung around to face him, shoving me out of his brothers way.

"No more than you hangin' out with that psycho back there!" Daryl hissed, angry at his older brother.

"Oh yeah, man, he's a charmer, I'll tell ya that." Merle nodded. "Been putting the wood in your friend, Andrea, oh yeah." Merle made an obscene gesture and Michonne tried to rush him with her katana.

"I thought I said put that thing down!" Rick shouted at her. "Do you know Andrea? Do you know her!?"

"Oh yeah, her and blondie spent all winter together, cuddled up in the forest." Merle nodded, not giving his banter a break. "Your friend here had two walkers with their arms gone and jaws clocked off in chains."

"Shut up, Merle!" Daryl shoved his brother some.

"So whatcha gonna do, Sheriff? Surrounded by liars, thugs and cowards. Pathetic, all these guns with no bullets in them."

"Merle, you dumb fuck!" I hissed.

"Shut up!" Daryl ground out once again at his brother, not wanting his brother to aggravate Rick or Glenn anymore.

"Shut up yourself, you bunch of pussy's-" He was cut off by Rick clocking him in the head with his gun. Merle fell to the floor at my feet and I stepped back, glaring at the man.

"Asshole." Rick mumbled, turning away with the others. "Come on, we gotta talk." He led us towards the SUV and I didn't join in, not wanting to argue or fight. Michonne and I stood back, our eyes watching the others as the talked. Settling myself on the ground, I closed my eyes and out my head in my hands. It wasn't long before I heard the others calling for Daryl so I looked up to see him striding towards me and Michonne. He bypassed us and opened the trunk of the SUV with Rick trying to speak to him. I stood up, confused and hurried to the back of the car.

"No him, no me. That's all I can say." I heard Daryl say to Rick and I gasped, earning both their eyes. Daryl grabbed a backpack and looked at Rick. "Take care of little ass kicker, Carl... Elizabeth." Rick nodded.

"What the hell are you doing?" I grabbed the redneck's arm, pulling him off to the side. "Where are you going?"

"With Merle, he's my brother."

"What about the group? What about me?" I ground my teeth and felt the tears rise.

"You'll be fine."

"No! What are you saying!? You can't just leave me, no, not today! Not after last night!"

"Elizabeth. You'll be fine, I don't want you around my brother. He'll ruin you, he'll ruin us."

"I can't believe this." I spat at him. "After everything we've been through! I love you, Daryl, I fucking love you and you're doing this? Now?"

"I love you too, but you need to understand, Beth. He's blood."

"Fuck you." I hissed and saw his face fall. "You don't love me."

"Don't you dare say that!" Daryl grabbed my shoulder and held me in place.

"You wouldn't leave me if you loved me."

"Beth..." He pulled me to him and kissed me, hard. "I will always love you."

"I hope so." I glared at him, shoving him away. "Have fun with your brother." I turned away and got into the SUV, slamming the door and not bothering to even look back at Daryl once.

**** Oh, sorry, a heart breaking chapter! Hope you'll like the new story... Don't hate me because I let Daryl leave, he'll be back soon! ****


	2. Chapter 2

_Get out!_

**ReedusLover3**

**** Here's an update! Enjoy! ****

It wasn't long before Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Michonne got into the SUV with me, all of them quiet. Rick started driving and I saw Maggie and Glenn glancing at each other, worried. Letting out a grunt, I shifted in my seat and caught Rick's eyes in the rear view mirror. How could Daryl have done that? He fucking pissed me off. He was choosing his racist, violent and moral-lacking brother over me. The brother that attacked his friends, beat them up and then he moved on to beating the shit out of Daryl for show. That made me angry. Daryl was leaving the safety of the prison and his family for someone who probably could care less about him. Sighing, I out my head in my hands and I let some tears fall. It wasn't long into our ride when Rick stopped due to a truck blocking the road. Glenn, Maggie, myself and Rick all got out, leaving Michonne in the truck. Maggie and I made our way around the truck while Glenn opened up the driver's side door to let the walker out. Immediately it lunged itself at Glenn but he shoved it to the ground, his boot smashing it's head. Brain matter and blood slopped on the pavement, making me grimace at the sight and smell. When Glenn was finished, he walked off to the side holding his ribs, obviously in pain. Rick came to his side while Maggie stood nearby, I ended up standing at the edge of the forest. My eyes scanned the treeline and I wondered if Daryl was nearby? Did he walk this way with Merle or did he go the opposite way of the prison?

"You didn't kill him." I heard Glenn tell Rick in between pants.

"That's not why we went back." Rick told the beaten up Korean man, his eyes sad.

"No, that's right. You went back for Daryl and his girlfriend." Glenn spat out, making me turn around and stare at the two men. "And now he's gone again, and the Governor is still alive."

"Daryl was the priority."

"I should have been there with you."

"You were in no condition!"

"But my girlfriend was!?" I stepped forward, my eyes hard as Glenn and Rick fought.

"Glenn-" Maggie began but was stopped by Glenn himself.

"Yeah... I should have been there!"

"You couldn't come back with us because you could barely walk!" Rick tried to reason.

"What about her!?"

"What about me Glenn!?" Maggie shouted.

"What about Elizabeth, huh!?" Rick added in, glancing at me. "She was in just as much danger as Maggie!"

"Do you know what he did to her!" Glenn ignored Rick's comment about me, his face red and voice loud. "Do you know!?"

"Glenn! Stop!" I shouted, grabbing onto his shoulder to make a point.

"What about you!? While you were off on your little mission, we were beaten. Maggie almost raped." Glenn suddenly turned on me, his voice like venom. "And what were you doing? Oh yeah, you were trying to be some fucking hero!"

"I helped as much as I could! I got the group to come get you!" I snarled.

"You should have been there, with Maggie and I. For all we know, you jumped out of that car for your own good."

"If I really wanted to save myself, then why did I come to get you, huh? Why did I jump out of a moving vehicle and sprint all the way to the prison? Why the hell did I stay back to help get you out alive? Why the fuck did I risk _my_ life if I really wanted to stay alive?" That shut him up and I glared at the man, not wanting to have another fight.

"After all that effort, and risk, was it really worth it?" Glenn asked to all of us, his voice now quiet. "Daryl taking off with Merle?"

"He had his reasons." Rick told him.

"You keep telling yourself that, doesn't change the fact that we're up to our necks in shit!"

"You want me to turn the car around? Beg him to come back, throw down a welcome mat for _Merle_? This is the hand we've been dealt!"

"You could have let him come with us. Given him a chance." I whispered and the men rounded on me, both looking incredulous. "Despite all he's done, was it worth it to lose your best man? You could have tried, Rick, you could have."

"No, we could have never lived with Merle. Never." Rick ground out.

"You could have locked him in a different cell block! You could have gave him a chance!"

"I am not discussing this with you. Not now."

"What about later, Rick? Will you be up to it later? Because from how I see it, everything is ultimately deemed wrong if you don't like it."

"You know that's a lie."

"Is it?" I questioned and looked back at the forest.

"Come on, let's just get this thing outta the way so we can go home." Maggie piped up, her eyes downcast and voice quiet. "We can talk later, get some rest."

"Yeah, well you can do all the talking. I'm done." Glenn hissed, turning around to walk back to the SUV. I glared at the ground and let Maggie and Rick get the truck out of the way. I ended up killing a few walkers that got to close with the help of the knife Daryl had given me. When the two were finished with the work, I climbed back in the SUV and stayed quiet the whole way home. When the prison came in sight I let out a sigh of relief as Rick got out and let Maggie drive us up to the place we called home. Rick wanted to talk to his son and make sure he was okay. When Maggie parked the car I was out in an instant, rushing past Hershel and Beth so I could go inside. When I slid open the metal door I made my way down the stairs but what stopped me was unfamiliar faces.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked them, my hand on my gun, wary.

"You look reasonable... are you the leader? They said-" A man with chocolate colored skin and large, wide shoulders asked.

"Whose they?"

"That little boy and old man."

"No, I'm not." I moved away towards the metal bars that separated them from our cell block. Axel started to unlock the door for me, his eyes watching the four others.

"Wait-" I wasn't listening as I slid through the door and let Axel lock it once again. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone and especially not new people. I climbed the set of metal stairs to the perch and flopped down on the mattresses, my eyes immediately watering. I stuck my head in my pillow and sobbed, not caring if anyone could hear or not. When I was finished, I wiped my eyes and sat up, nearly having a heart attack when I noticed Beth standing at the top of the stairs with the baby.

"You want some water?" She asked me and I shook my head no. "They named her Judith." I nodded at her, and stood. I watched the young girl put the baby in a white box that had words written on the side that made tears come to my eyes. Lil' Ass Kicker' was scrawled in black marker, making me think of Daryl, he would have liked that. "He'll come back." My head shot up at the blonde's words.

"What?" I croaked out, clearing my throat.

"Daryl, he'll come back." Beth glanced at Judith. "He wouldn't just leave you, he loves you."

"Not from what I can tell."

"You know Daryl, he doesn't express emotion well. He is probably just as heartbroken, give him time."

"What if he's too late?"

* * *

Later that day everyone, besides Michonne who was sleeping, met in the middle of our cell block. Everyone was quiet for a minute, not really wanting to start any discussion.

"What now? Do you think the Governor will attack?" Beth asked from her spot on the stairs, her arms holding Judith carefully.

"Yes." Maggie stated from the opening of the cell she was in.

"Let him try." Glenn muttered from a different cell.

"He has a whole town, we're outnumbered." I stated.

"We could use reinforcement." Hershel piped up, his wise eyes glancing at the room we had locked the new people in. Rick gave Hershel a look before following the man's gaze with a sigh. Hershel unlocked the gate that separated them from us and we all crowded into the room. Rick walked forward along with myself and Hershel, stopping to meet the others halfway.

"I'm Tyreese." A large black man came forward and held his hand out. Rick didn't bother to move or shake the man's hand so Hershel cut in.

"Sasha." His crutch pointed at the smaller black woman. "Allen." The older, white male. "And Ben." The younger man who looked like Allen, probably his son.

"How'd you get in." Rick dove right in, not wanting to waste time on formalities.

"Fire damage to the administration part of the prison, walls down." Tyreese stated, his eyes on Rick, waiting for his reaction.

"That side is completely overrun with Walkers. How'd you get this far?"

"We didn't. We lost our friend Donna."

"They were lost in the tombs." Carl piped up, his voice quiet.

"And you brought them here?" Rick's voice hardened, he turned to look at his young son.

"He had no choice." Hershel told Rick who nodded his head a few times.

"I'm sorry about your friend, we know what that's like." Rick's hands went on his hips, calming slightly.

"We heard you could use some extra hands. We're no strangers to hard work." Tyreese said. "We'll go out, get our own food, stay out of your hair. You got a problem with another group, we'll help. Anything to contribute."

"No." Rick muttered.

"Come on, it's just out there." Sasha looked exhausted.

"No." Rick repeated. "We've been through this, with Tomas and Andrew."

"Axel and Oscar weren't like that." I told Rick and his eyes glared at me as he turned to look at me better.

"Where's Oscar now!?" Rick demanded. "I can't be responsible." Rick said in a softer tone.

"Turn us out, you're responsible." Tyreese told him, his eyes as hard as Rick's. Hershel called Rick over and I could hear them whispering about the new people. I watched them look over all of us, there eyes doing once overs. I saw Rick rub his forehead and then pat Hershel on the shoulder. His eyes roamed all of us and then widened when he looked up at the second floor railing.

"No, no, no..." Rick whispered and Hershel's face fell. "Why are you here?" Rick mumbled, walking towards the cell door. "What do you want from me?"

"Dad?" Carl asked, worry etching his face so I grabbed the boy's shoulder and squeezed.

"I can't help you!" Rick's voice shouted and I flinched, accidentally digging my nails into Carl's shoulder but he didn't seem to mind. "Get out! Get out..." Glenn moved forward towards Rick, his eyes wide.

"Easy, Rick, just-"

"You don't belong here!" Rick screamed and I pulled Carl back with me, Axel pushing Maggie away from our crazy leader. "Please... Get out!"

"We'll leave, we're going!" Tyreese stated calming, his friends grabbing their bags. "Ain't nobody gotta get shot."

"What are you doing! Out! Out!" Rick repeated, his eyes wide and crazy.

"Just go! Go!" Glenn ordered the new people waving them towards the exit so I let go of Carl and followed them out so I could close the gate behind them. They all looked terrified, worried as they tried to hurry through the open grass. I was close behind, the keys in my hand as they reached the fencing. I pushed past them with nothing to say and quickly unlocked the first gate and let them pass before shutting it. I moved to the second gate and prepared to open it but my eyes caught sight of the walkers.

"I'll distract them, you run to the forest. Don't look back." I stated, opening the lock and letting them walk out before shutting and locking it. "Hey! Hey!" I began yelling at the walkers, running the opposite way with my knife hitting the fencing. The six or so walkers began following me with their moans load and their arms banging against the fence. When the people had gotten out of sight I moved away from the chain link fence and sat on the gravel. What was happening? Everything was changing and I hated it. Daryl was off with his racist brother, Rick was going crazy... This wasn't going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bullets in the Air_

**ReedusLover3**

**** Enjoy! ****

The next day I had woken up to someone carrying me and I went into immediate panic mode, my arms started moving to push the person away.

"Hey, hey." I heard Rick's voice soothed me. "It's me." I looked up to see his graying beard and navy blue eyes. "You fell asleep outside, no one knew where you were."

"Sorry. What time is it?"

"Morning, early." Rick hadn't put me down yet, but he kept walking.

"You can put me down." He nodded and dropped me to the ground, helping me steady myself before letting my arm go. "Thanks."

"You know I am sorry." Rick whispered, we hadn't moved yet, we were standing in the middle of the prison yard. Anger flooded me momentarily as I let out all my frustrations and fury onto Rick.

"You're sorry?" I quietly asked, not waiting for him to say anything. "You're _sorry_? You saved Daryl, brought him back and then let him go! That was the whole point of this mission, save him and bring him back to the prison. Where is he Rick!? Oh yeah, with Merle! Fucking Merle! Merle is a pig. A racist bastard but he saved me and Daryl, he saved us! You didn't give him a chance." Rick went to say something but I put my hand up and glared at the man. "I can't believe you. You let Daryl go because you couldn't handle his brother. If you truly loved him, like a brother, you would have dealt with it. I know I would have if you let them both stay. So next time you say 'I'm sorry', think about what what you did. You caused one of your best men, the man I love, your _family_ to leave because you couldn't handle Merle." I spat as the tears fell. Rick went to grab me but I struggled against him, hitting his chest and trying to break free. His arms held me close and I finally stopped fighting, my head resting against his chest. The tears flowed freely, leaving wet marks on Rick's dirty shirt. When I had calmed down I pulled away and wiped my face, watching Rick's face go soft. "I'm gonna go rest." I mumbled.

"I blame myself." Was all he said as he turned away, taking a pair of binoculars out of his pocket. I turned around and walked towards the prison, my mind a cloudy mess. Sliding the metal door open I heard Glenn's voice echo in the room. He and Carl were on the floor drawing in chalk while everyone else stood around, watching.

"He came through here." Carl pointed at a poorly drawn box on the floor.

"Means there is a breach." Glenn muttered, leaning back on his heels. I climbed down the stairs and stood next to Michonne and watched the two. "Okay, the whole front of the prison is unsecure. If walkers just strolled in then it's cake for the Governor."

"Why are we so sure that he is even gonna come back?" Beth asked, crossing her arms. "Maybe you scared him off."

"We shot at his town, killed his people." I spoke up. "He'll want revenge."

"He had fish tanks full of heads. Walkers and humans, trophies." Michonne added, making everyone glance at us. "He's coming."

"We should hit him now." Glenn stated.

"What?" T-Dog gave an incredulous look.

"He won't be expecting it." Glenn suggested. "We'll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head."

"We're not assassins." T-Dog piped up from his spot along the back wall, this was the most I heard him speak since Sasha.

"You know where his apartment is?" Glenn stood and walked towards Michonne, his eyes hard. "You and I could end this tonight." Michonne looked away and took a deep breath. "I'll do it myself." Michonne then nodded, her eyes downcast.

"He didn't know you were coming last time." Hershel stated. "Look what happened. You almost got killed, Daryl and Elizabeth were captured, and you and Maggie almost got executed."

"You can't stop me." Glenn got close to the old man, eyes cold.

"Rick would never allow this."

"Do you really think he is in any position to make that choice?"

"Think this through clearly. Sasha lost her life here, Lori too, the men that were here. It isn;t worth any more killing. What are we waiting for if he's really on his way? We should be outta here by now."

"And go where?"

"We lived on the road all winter."

"Back when you had two legs and we didn't have a baby crying for walkers every four hours."

"We can't stay here."

"We can't run." I saw Maggie leave the room at Glenn's statement, not wanting to hear any of it. She obviously didn't like that her boyfriend had a personal vendetta against Woodbury. "Alright, we'll stay put. We're gonna defend this place, we're making a stand." Glenn leaned back down by the chalk drawing with Carl. "Carl and I will go down to the tombs, find the breach."

"I'll go too." Michonne added.

"No, I need you and Elizabeth here in case anything happens." And then his eyes widened. "Whose on watch? Damn it."

"I'll do it." T-Dog stated and walked towards the exit door, his knife in hand. "Relieve me at dark." And then he was gone. Glenn left quickly with Carl on his heels while Axel, Hershel, Beth, Michonne and I stayed back. A few hours passed and I had just finished my lunch that Maggie made for everyone. Beth was with the baby, feeding her, while Carl and Glenn hadn't returned yet.

"I'm gonna do a perimeter check." I told them and left with a sigh as the others rubbed their tired eyes. Rick was no where in sight but that didn't bother me, he could handle himself. I checked the first fencing for any holes and then moved to the next set of fencing. Why would Daryl just leave me? Did he really love me? Questions swirled in my mind but before I could even think about anything I heard a truck driving wildly behind me. Turning, I saw Glenn in the drivers seat so I hurried to the gate to open it for him. "What are you doing!?" I called out, motioning for him to roll the window down. "Glenn!"

"Just open the damn gate, Elizabeth!" Glenn hissed and I frowned, unlocking it and pulling it open for him. After he drove through I made it to the next gate and unlocked that too. Once he was out of sight I saw something move in the forest and I panicked. Rick. What the hell was he doing?

"Rick?" I called out and he spun around, squinting and then frowning. Grumbling to myself, I let myself out of the gate and locked it behind me, making sure no one could get in. Stumbling through the tall grass I made my way over a small bridge and met Rick. He was sweaty, dirty and looked confused. "The hell are you doing? Rick?"

"I just... I just need Lori..." Rick muttered.

"Rick, she's dead." His eyes widened.

"No, no! She can't be! I see her!"

"Hey, hey, calm down." I whispered, my hands going up in a surrender motion. "How bout we go back inside? Get some water, you're probably dehydrated." I grabbed his hand gently to take him to the fencing but he seemed hesitant.

"Rick?" A new voice asked and my head shot up to see Hershel standing on the other side of the fencing. "Rick? Glenn is on a war path, he's trying to fill your boots. We need you now more than anything."

"If you're so worried about him, then you lead." Rick shrugged, his eyes glancing around.

"What are you doing out here?" Hershel asked. "You too." He asked me.

"I came to help him, he's dehydrated." I stated, still holding Rick's hand.

"I've been... I've got..." Rick couldn't get the words out. "stuff out here. Stuff."

"How much longer do you need?" Hershel asked, worried.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Rick, you need to rest." I whispered, not wanting him to collapse out here. Hershel moved to leave when Rick didn't say anything but was stopped by the words that came out of the sheriff's mouth.

"I saw something." Rick muttered and pulled me with him to the fence. "Lori, I saw Lori. Look, I know it's not really her but there's gotta be a reason. It's gotta mean something." Hershel nodded and I gave Rick's hand a squeeze.

"Was it her on the phone?" Hershel asked which made me frown. The phone? Rick nodded.

"Shane too. And the town."

"You see them now?" I asked quietly and Rick shook his head no.

"You're looking for them." Hershel came to the conclusion with a head nod.

"I'm waiting." Rick whispered. "For something, an answer. It doesn't make sense, well, it can make sense. I think in time it will..."

"Come on, Rick. You need rest, let Elizabeth and I help you. It's not safe out here."

"I can't." Rick moved away form us and left me and Hershel at the fence, his head down. Once he crossed the bridge I sighed, he needed time to think things through.

"He'll come through-" I was cut off by a loud shot and Hershel and I swung our heads around, worried. Rick picked up his gun and turned to face us, worried. Bullets started flying at Rick, Hershel and I so I ducked down along with Hershel. Rick dove into the ground, grabbing me so he could cover my body since I couldn't get my gun out. I felt a searing pain hit my leg and I let out a whimper and looked down. Blood soaked through my jeans and Rick saw this, his eyes going wide. He sat up and aimed at where the bullet had come, barely dodging one that was aimed for his head. Dirt and sand flew up nearby, making me cough while Rick made blind shots from the ground. The gun fire stopped and made it eerily quiet, my blood pumping in my ears was all I could hear. Then it started again, more bullets flying our way as Rick started shooting for whoever was nearby. It stopped again but now a car was heard. I peeked over the grass to see an old delivery truck speeding down the gravel towards the gates with no sign of stopping. It slammed both gates down and drove into the open prison field. Rick grabbed my arms and started pulling me towards the fence, not wanting to leave me helpless on the ground. The pain in my leg was throbbing and I reached down to see that it was just a flesh wound. Rick and I looked through the fence to see the truck just sitting in the middle of the field. A loud noise echoed and suddenly the back latch opened and walkers flooded from the truck. Hershel! He was still laying helpless in the field! Rick sat up when he noticed someone get out from the trucks drivers side. His gun aimed and he pulled the trigger but nothing happened, he was out of bullets. Dirt flew up nearby by as bullets came at us. The shots began once again, making my ears ring and my fear grow.

"Hershel! Get the hell outta there!" Rick screamed, now holding his revolver. Moans from walkers made my heart race as Rick turned around to see some coming at us. He began shooting them, trying to save both of us. Of course, his gun ran out so he had to run. His arms grabbed under mine and started dragging me as I tried to run with him. As we turned a corner we noticed more walkers coming in our direction. "Shit."

"My knife!" I yelled and reached down to my boot where I produced the hunting knife. Rick grabbed it and started slamming it into the walkers heads as I limped behind him, hoping none were behind us. A walker shoved Rick up against the fence, my knife dropping to the ground. "Rick!" I screamed, stumbling to grab it but a walker grabbed at me, bringing me to the ground.

"Elizabeth!" I heard Rick shout back, his eyes wide as the walker that grabbed me landed on top of me. It's jaw painstakingly close to my neck.

"No, no, no!" I let out a blood curdling scream as I tried to shove it away, my hands on it's shoulder. This was it, I was going to die. I knew it. More walkers came closer after hearing Rick and myself screaming. My arms grew tired but I shoved as hard as I could with all my strength. Suddenly a pole went through the walkers head that was on top of me and then someone shoved it off. Tears flooded my eyes as I saw Merle take the pole out so he could help Rick get the walkers off himself. Once Rick was free from their clutches he began stabbing each one in the face and then grabbed my arms. He lifted me bridal style and held me to him as he moved to fence to see how many walkers we were dealing with. My eyes traveled over Rick's shoulder to see Daryl standing behind him, watching me. His eyes grew worried but then hard as he stepped next to us to watch the biters move around. My eyes shut and I leaned my head against Rick's chest, exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pedestal **

**ReedusLover3**

**** Enjoy! ****

Rick, Daryl and Merle made a plan to get through to the courtyard but that meant running and I couldn't do that. I could barely walk and my leg felt on fire.

"Go on and kill them, I'll wait out here." I told all three of them.

"Fuck no!" Daryl hissed and gave me a glare. "Ya are weaponless and can't walk, no."

"Rick." I glanced at the man who was still holding me. "Go on."

"He's right, Liz." Rick sighed. "Someone is gonna have to carry you through while we kill them off." I groaned, not wanting to slow them down.

"Give her to me." Daryl ordered and I started arguing with Rick, telling him not to give me to the redneck. Rick obviously didn't care and passed me into Daryl's strong arms. My protests quieted down when Daryl tightly held me to him, his eyes skimming over my face. "Ya two go, kill as many. I'll be behind ya with her." Merle and Rick nodded and I was surprised Merle hadn't protested or made some kind of joke about anything. Daryl carried me behind the two men and when they rushed into the field Daryl began running after them. He didn't seem to be bothered by my weight as he effortlessly carried me across the field. Once they were all killed, Maggie and Beth opened the gate, the one that blocked the biters off from the courtyard, for us. Everyone hurried into the prison to our cell block but Rick locked Merle off in the other room, not wanting him to cause any riots. Daryl sat me on the stairs and Hershel came over to look at my leg.

"Flesh wound." Hershel sighed. "We'll clean it out and wrap it. You won't be able to walk for a day or so." I groaned, not wanting to miss out on anything while I sat in bed. "I mean it Beth, no walking."

"I'll make sure of it." Daryl said, his rough voice making me shiver. Everyone seemed relieved that Daryl was back, their eyes all watching him and I.

"Beth." Hershel called the blonde over and she handed Judith to Daryl who cooed at her. "I need water and a rag, please." She nodded and rushed off to the kitchen, returning not only a minute later. Daryl was rocking Judith with a smile and it warmed my heart. Even if I was angry at him I was still very attracted to him. Beth and Hershel worked on my leg while Rick cleaned up in the shower area, he wanted to have a meeting later.

"Fuck!" I cursed when Hershel pressed a little hard on my wound. I saw Daryl stiffen, his glare focused on the old man. "Ease up."

"Sorry." Hershel apologized, his blue eyes gave me a sheepish look. "I'm going to have to wrap this a little tight." He produced a gauze like wrap and started wrapping it tightly around my ankle and calf. When he was finished he used some tape to keep it shut. "We'll change it later. Watch how much blood leaks through." I nodded and went to stand but he put a hand on my shoulder. "Not yet, you'll need to keep pressure off that leg for today."

"I can walk fine." I protested.

"No ya can't." Daryl growled out, handing Beth the baby back. "Jus' stop bein' stubborn." I glared at the man and looked away, not wanting to argue. I heard him sigh and sit next to me, his arm wrapping around me. I stiffened and moved away, not wanting him to touch me, not after he just up and left! "Beth..." He whispered, his eyes sad.

"We'll talk later." I assured him and then watched Rick enter the cell block with dripping wet hair.

"We're not leaving." Rick started off and people began protesting about the safety of the prison.

"If Rick says we're not running, we're not running!" Glenn stated with a serious look on his face.

"Better to live like rats." Merle muttered from the gate that blocked him off.

"You got a better idea?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, we should have slid outta here after all that shit happened." Merle seemed to be so sure, he was so nonchalant. "We lost out chance, he's probably got scouts out on every road."

"We ain't scared of that prick." Daryl told his brother from the second floor. He had moved away from me when he figured out I didn't want him touching me.

"Ya'll should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's jus' him ringin' the doorbell. He's got the guns and the numbers... he could starve us out if he wanted to."

"He's gotta a point." Daryl mumbled, his eyes focused on his older brother.

"This is all you! You started this!" Maggie hissed at Merle.

"What's the difference of who started it?" I chuckled bitterly. "We have to do something, we gotta make a plan."

"I said we should leave, now Axel is dead." Hershel spat with a hard voice. "We can't sit here." Rick started walking away, planning on hiding but Hershel stopped him. "Get back here! You're slipping Rick, we've all seen it, but now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy and now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life into your hands so get your head clear." Rick nodded, understanding how he felt. I sighed and stood, wincing when I accidentally put pressure on my leg. I saw Daryl making a beeline for me but Beth made it first, putting her hand on my elbow.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Beth gave me a sad smile and helped me climb the stairs. We both passed Daryl, who gave me a look, and moved towards the two mattresses in mine and Daryl's cell. Daryl seemed surprised I was still sleeping there since it was his bed too, but I didn't care.

"Thanks." I gave Beth a smile and settled myself on the bed, pulling a sheet over me.

"Holler if you need anything." Beth urged me before leaving and joining the group discussion that was happening downstairs. It wasn't long until Daryl was in our cell, staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"What?" I asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Ya okay?" His rough voice made me shiver.

"Better as ever."

"Elizabeth-"

"Not now."

"Beth-"

"I said not now, Daryl!" I snarled and sat up. "Why can't you understand that I don't want to talk right now!?"

"'cause ya obviously 'ave something ya want to say. So say it." I glared at him before focusing my eyes on the wall in front of me.

"You make this hard for me." I sighed. "You left, Daryl, you left me in the dust for your shitty ass brother."

"Hey! Watch what ya say bout him!"

"No, you shut the hell up." I spat. "One day you are going to admit to yourself that your brother is a piece of shit. That he is only here to save himself, not yours. If he loved you, would he have done all those things to you? All the things he did to you when you were kids?"

"We're family."

"This group, they're your family. I'm your family!" I felt a few tears slip. "You must not love me enough because you went with him. You didn't want me to go with you."

"I do love ya-"

"No. Stop." I laid back and shut my eyes. "You understand me. You love me. You're everything to me." I rolled on my side and stared at the redneck. He was leaning against the wall with his head down, his fists clenched. "You tore my heart out, you understand that? It's like you ripped it to shreds and fed it to a walker. I love you, I do, but you need to stop putting your brother on a pedestal."

"He's the only one who taught me shit when I was a kid. I put him on a pedestal or whatever because he's my only role model." Daryl admitted. "Yeah, what I did was wrong but ya have to understand that I do love ya."

"I do, I know you do. Just... stop making him seem like he is a good guy."

"I-"

"Just be quiet. Don't ruin it, I'm forgiving you so you better get over here and kiss me." I didn't want to fight anymore, I was tired of it. Daryl's eyes lit up and he knelt down next to the bed and kissed me lightly. I giggled when his beard tickled my face, I missed this. He leaned into me further and climbed over me, hovering, and used his elbows to prop himself up. Things got pretty heated before Rick was shouting for Daryl, his voice frantic.

"Get some sleep." Daryl muttered before grabbing his crossbow and running out of the cell. Sighing, I rolled over and shut my eyes. I hope I was doing this all right. I know he left me but there is no point in arguing, he's back now and that's all that matters.

When I woke, it was to the baby crying and I didn't hear anyone cooing for her. Stumbling, I managed to stand and limp over to where her makeshift crib was outside the cells. She was probably hungry. I picked up the small child and smiled down at her innocent features, rocking her. Her cries stopped and I grinned- she just wanted to be held. Leaning against the table, I rocked Judith and shut my eyes, still groggy from my sleep.

"Don't tell me you went and had a baby." I heard a familiar voice behind me so I spun around to see Andrea standing at the top of the stairs.

"Andrea? How... Oh my god." I smiled. Andrea and I had always had our rough times but she was always a good person. "Meet little Ass Kicker." I held out Judith slightly and Andrea smiled. "And no, she's not mine. She doesn't even look like Daryl." I laughed.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure." I handed the small baby to Andrea and I saw her eyes light up.

"Daryl named her Ass Kicker, didn't he?"

"Bingo." I laughed.

"Where's Lori?" Andrea asked and I looked away, my eyes downcast.

"C-section. Carl had to..." I didn't need to finish and Andrea's eyes fell, her face sad. "She knew it was going to happen. We just didn't expect it when it did happened. T-Dog's girlfriend died... Carol too..." I trailed off, not wanting to remember how Carol died.

"Shane?"

"Rick killed him." I saw Andrea's eyes go wide as she thought about what I said. "At the farm, the whole Randall thing was a lie. Shane wanted to kill Rick."

"Shane loved Rick."

"Shane loved Lori."

"Rick's gone cold, unsteady."

"The Governor-" I paused when Andrea handed me Judith. "You need to do something. Sleep with him, make his guards fall down, and when he's out, kill him. End this." She didn't say anything after that, her eyes on the floor as she walked down the stairs. "Think about what I said." I called after her as I rocked Judith to sleep once again. When the baby was out, I put her back in her crib and moved it into my cell so I could watch her. It wasn't until late at night when the rest of the group returned. Rick found Judith and I both in my cell- her sleeping and me reading a random book I found.

"Come on, you should go down there with everyone. We ain't gonna get much sleep tonight." Rick told me, taking my hand and pulling me up. He walked me down the stairs and I saw Daryl glaring at our joined hands. "Thanks for taking care of her." I nodded and pulled my hand away, limping towards Daryl. He put his arm over my shoulders and rested his hand on my collarbone, his rough hands making me weak. Everyone was silent until Beth began singing in a slow, upbeat voice. Rick came back down by Beth with Judith in his hands and then made his way towards Daryl, Hershel and me.

"Some reunion, huh?" Daryl muttered, peering at Rick and then the small child.

"Andrea's persuasive, she'll do it." Hershel told Rick.

"So what do we do?" I asked Rick quietly, trying to not gain the others attention.

"We'll match it. I'm going on a run tomorrow." Rick gave me a small look.

"I'll go." Daryl stated.

"No, I need you here. Keep an eye on your brother. Glad you're back." Rick told Daryl. "But if he causes a problem, it's on you. I'm taking Michonne tomorrow."

"Think that's a good idea?" Daryl questioned.

"It is." I ground out. "She's not some useless person, you can trust her."

"I'm taking Carl too." Rick stated after he gave me a nod and a glance back at Michonne. "Can she come tomorrow?" Rick asked Hershel, indicating to my leg.

"What!?" Daryl hissed. "She is _not_ going!"

"We'll see how her leg is tomorrow." Hershel nodded and I smiled at Rick, happy he didn't think I was weak.

"No!" Daryl said louder.

"Stop. I'll be fine." I told Daryl with a nod but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Rick with a glare. "Daryl." I pulled him to me and kissed him hard. "Let me go."

"We'll see." He ground out and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. We both listened to Beth's voice as the night went on, and soon I was asleep in his arms, happy he was back.

*** Not too happy with this chapter but oh well. Hope you like it. ***


End file.
